Manual de lo prohibido
by dearinsanityy
Summary: Falso y pérfido eran sinónimos de mi nombre. De todos los papeles que pude protagonizar, era dueña de lo único que todo el mundo en mi situación, rechazaría. Lo peor era que esta no era una obra de teatro, cuyo objetivo es sólo representar, actuar y fingir...Summary completo adentro.. TH
1. Epilogo

Falso y pérfido eran sinónimos de mi nombre. De todos los papeles que pude protagonizar, era dueña de lo único que todo el mundo en mi situación, rechazaría. Lo peor era que esta no era una obra de teatro, cuyo objetivo es sólo representar, actuar y fingir; lo curioso es que esto es la vida real, y aquello de actuar y fingir tenía que hacerlo de la mejor manera posible y existente.

Él, algo muy parecido al príncipe azul de los cuentos de hadas que mi madre me contaba cuando era niña.

Ella, la mejor amiga que deseaba toparme desde los seis años, única e incondicional. Decían que era la chica perfecta para el.

Y yo, situada justo en el medio; enamorada del novio de mi mejor amiga.


	2. Chapter 1

A pesar de todo tipo de intento, la llave no entraba en la cerradura, haciéndome formular en la mente una buena lista de maldiciones. Resoplé frustrada y le metí un buen puntapié a la puerta provocando solamente que los dedos debajo del converse negro me dolieran. Empezaba a extrañar California.

-No creo que se abra así-musitó divertida una voz tan suave como el terciopelo, detrás de mí.

Me giré avergonzada y me encaré con la perfección en persona. Noté cómo la boca se me abrió lentamente y cómo los ojos me destellaron de encanto.

Un joven delgado pero fornido revestido de una piel suave y blanca y de cabello castaño, corto pero un poco alborotado se situaba detrás de mí y de mi desordenado par de maletas azules que había dejado tiradas en el piso junto a mis pies.

-Emm… ah…-genial, no pude articular nada inteligible o que tuviese significado alguno.

-Déjame adivinar, eres Bella ¿cierto?-me sonrió mostrándome la perfecta hilera de dientes blancos deslumbrándome.

Vaya, una perfecta sonrisa era enmarcada por unos labios aparentemente suaves y rosados; aquello era lo más bello que había visto en lo que había llegado a Venecia.

-¿La amiga de Tania?-preguntó, ahora dudoso.

¡Maldición! ¿Era necesario pegarme una bofetada para reaccionar? Sí, quizá sí; pero sólo me limité a sacudir ligeramente mi cabeza.

-Sí, sí-me aclaré disimuladamente la garganta-A las dos preguntas, sí.

Me sonrió con más ganas, como si me conociera de hace años y me desarmó por completo. Algo nuevo para mí.

-¿La puerta no abre?-quiso saber.

-¿Ah? No, no…-bajé la cabeza para ocultar el traicionero rubor de mis mejillas-La llave no entra-expliqué.

-¿No entra? Hum… ¿Me permites?-estiró la mano con la palma extendida hacía arriba. ¿Qué me creía? ¿Una tonta?

Me atreví a levantar la vista para mirarle, era dueño de unos bellos ojos donde parecía que el mismísimo Picasso había creado una obra de arte en diferentes tonos de dorado. Le di la llave confiando completamente en aquel hermoso extraño.

Se acercó a la puerta de aquel departamento e intentó sólo una vez meter la llave a la cerradura, cosa que no funcionó.

-Hum…-la miró-Creo que te dieron la llave equivocada.

-¿Tú crees?-dije, sarcástica.

El rió y el soplo de su risa me acarició el rostro. Me obligué a aterrizar de nuevo en la Tierra puesto que había volado más allá de la última nube del cielo. Qué emociones tan extrañas estaba experimentando.

-¿Eres… vecino?-pregunté esperanzada, anhelando realmente que dijera que sí, que era dueño de alguno de los otros departamentos que había en ese edificio.

-No.

-¿Entonces… cómo sabes mi nombre y que soy amiga de la chica que vive aquí?-hice una pausa frunciendo el ceño-Tania Denali vive aquí, ¿cierto?-pregunté, recelosa.

El rió aun más, cómo si mi ingenuidad resultara graciosa. Bueno, quizá para el sí.

-Si, Tania vive aquí-señaló el departamento marcado con el 312 en el que antes había intentado meter la llave-. Es raro que no se encuentre-dijo sorprendido-. Y bueno, ella me habló de ti, me dijo que esta noche llegarías y estaba muy emocionada con la noticia-me sonrió.

-¿Y tú eres…?-entrecerré los ojos.


	3. Chapter 2

-¡Oh! Perdóname, qué descortés. Me llamo Edward Cullen-me extendió la mano para saludar.

Miré su palma esperando que yo la tomase y así lo hice.

-Bueno, Edward. Sabes mi nombre-uní mi mano a la suya y estás se fusionaron como dos engranes hechos a la medida.

El calor corporal de su mano y la varonil suavidad de su piel hicieron que el rumor corriera travieso de nuevo por mis mejillas.

-Muy bonito, por cierto-sonrió haciendo referencia al nombre. El rojo se intensificó más-¿Qué tal el viaje?-preguntó.

-Cansado-suspiré-, así que si no te molesta, me sentaré a esperar a Tania-dije y dejé resbalar mi cuerpo por la pared beige hasta llegar al gris piso alfombrado. Vaya que era un lugar triste para vivir.

-¿Te molesta que la espere contigo?-musitó.

-Por supuesto que no-traté de sonar casual.

Me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado recargando su espalda en aquella pared y cruzando sus piernas en el suelo. Los jeans que traía se le ajustaron más. Desvié mi mirada ignorando el puño de pensamientos poco coherentes que mi mente había producido.

Sentí hambre y busqué en mi bolso alguna comida chatarra que no me haya terminado en el vuelo. Afortunadamente encontré un paquetito de galletas de chocolate con un par.

-¿Gustas?-le ofrecí.

-No, gracias. Provecho-me sonrió. Me miraba como si fuese algo… poco común, pero divertido.

-Tengo hambre-me encogí de hombros, un tanto cohibida.

-Adelante-me animó a morder la galleta.

Me comí una de forma rápida y me sacudí las migas que habían caído de ella. Noté que Edward me miraba.

-¿Extrañas California?-me preguntó.

-Un poco-admití-. Pero siempre es bueno un cambio-dije mientras comenzaba a morder la otra galleta-. Espera, ¿cómo sabes que vengo de California?-exigí saber. Este chico si que conocía mucho de mí cuando para mí era un desconocido total. Sin embargo no me asustó en lo absoluto.

-Tania me lo dijo, me habló tanto de ti-respondió.

-Oh-reí-, espero que hayan sido cosas buenas.

-No te preocupes-sonrió-. Eres su mejor amiga, ¿qué cosas malas podría decir de ti?

-No sé, quizá que… me gusta desayunar en pijama-me encogí de hombros-, o que me encantan las galletas de chocolate con mantequilla de maní.

-Desayunar en pijama es cómodo-admitió-. Y cada quien tiene sus gustos raros, a mi me encantan los chocolates con menta.

-Eso no es tan raro.

Ambos reímos entre tanto que yo aplacaba mi hambre mordiendo de nuevo la galleta… el sonido de nuestras risas ya no tuvo cabida al ser opacado por el grito de júbilo de una voz familiar.

-¡Bella!-gritó efusiva esa voz femenina que tanto había extrañado.

Corrió hacia mí y se agachó para abrazarme. Apretó los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y yo le respondí, era tanto el tiempo que había estado separada de mi mejor amiga y aquellas conversaciones telefónicas no llenaban totalmente el vacío.

-¡Pero cómo has cambiado!

-¿Cuál cambio? Si sigo igual desde la última vez que nos vimos-dije y me separé.

-Por favor, tu cabello es diferente-observó.

-¿La maraña de pelos que cargo en la cabeza? ¿Qué de diferente tiene? Sigue igual de despeinada que hace años-bromeé-. Pero tú tampoco has cambiado mucho.

Efectivamente, Tania no había cambiado en lo absoluto, excepto por unos cuántos centímetros más agregados a su cabello castaño y lacio. El fleco caía en su frente hasta llegar a sus ojos, y el demás cabello alcanzaba una medida sólo un poco por debajo de sus frágiles hombros que un suéter verde cubría.

-Ejem…-el joven que estaba a nuestro lado, Edward, se aclaró la garganta haciéndose notar.

Ambas lo miramos.

-Ay, lo siento-dijo Tania dándole un rápido abrazo con uno de sus brazos-. Es que estoy emocionada-dijo y la flamante sonrisa en su rostro se expandió aun más cuando me miró-. ¡Hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte!-me avisó.

-¡Yo también!-musité emocionada.

-Supongo que ya se conocieron-volvió su atención a Edward.

-Sí-dijimos los dos al unísono y luego reímos de nuestra sincronización.

-¡Ah! ¡Esto será genial!-exclamó Tania.

Se levantó del piso junto con Edward, mientras yo me quedé allí sentada.

-¿Pero qué haces allí? Levántate, ¿por qué no entraste?

Él me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme. El deseo de tocar su excitante piel de nuevo me invadió al ver la palma de su mano extendida hacía mí. La tomé y me ayudó a separarme del piso.

-Gracias-murmuré.

El sólo me sonrió, separando los dos engranes que se habían unido de nuevo.

-Lo cierto, Tania, es que me dejaste la llave equivocada-me quejé, intentando mirar a mi amiga y no a la perfección que tenía a mi lado.

-¿La llave equivocada?-se sorprendió.

-Sí-le dí la llave que guardaba en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-Oh, perdón-me sonrió-sí, me confundí-esculcó entre su bolsa y encontró un juego con tres llaves-. Este era-se quedó en silencio un momento-. Eso me recuerda que le debo de dar las gracias a la señora Montórfano por hacerme el favor de entregarte la llave.

-¿La vieja gruñona del 308?-pregunté, apuntando con mi dedo pulgar hacía dicha habitación.

-Oye, no es tan gruñona; es linda cuando quiere-se encogió de hombros.

-Y digamos que casi nunca quiere, ¿verdad?-hice un ademán de susto. La vieja no se había comportado del todo amable conmigo-. ¿No pudiste haberme dejado la llave correcta con alguna otra persona menos… amargada?

Edward rió.

-Exageras…-Tania meneó la cabeza y rió-. Me imagino que estás cansada así que agradéceme que ya tenga lista tu habitación-me regaló una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mostrándome todos esos dientes blancos de tamaño mediano.

-Te agradecería más si abrieras esa puerta ya-bromeé.

Tania rió e introdujo la llave a la cerradura haciendo que la puerta se abriera por fin. Me tragué una exclamación de victoria.

-Pasa y acomódate, en unos minutos estoy contigo-anunció y me indicó que me introdujera al departamento.

Intenté levantar del suelo mi par de maletas, pero Edward se me adelantó.

-Permíteme-las tomó, una con cada mano y fue detrás de mí, acomodándolas en la orilla de la sala.

-Gracias-musité y le regalé una sonrisa tímida.

Él me la devolvió y aquel afecto me produjo una oleada de inspiración; como la que necesita un poeta para su poesía, o un escritor para una nueva historia.

Salió por la puerta y fue con Tania de nuevo, no pude evitar mirarle mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

El estómago me rugió y me di cuenta de que aun traía la galleta mordisqueada en la mano. Me senté en una de las sillas cerca de la cocina. Mordí el pequeño pedazo que me quedaba y mastiqué perezosamente.

-Vine a buscarte para entregarte el CD que le prestaste a mi hermano-dijo Edward con su voz de terciopelo en la puerta del apartamento.

-Edward, amor. No tenías porqué preocuparte, le dije a Emmett que me lo devolviera cuando quisiera-contestó Tania.

Me atragante con la galleta. ¿Amor? ¿Cómo que amor? Oí perfectamente el chasquido de los labios de Tania contra alguna parte de la cara de Edward mientras yo intentaba tragar el pedazo de oblea que se me había atorado en la garganta, sintiendo cómo me raspaba.


End file.
